


Someone Somewhere

by Allilys



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allilys/pseuds/Allilys
Summary: The work is entirely inspired by the song of the group Asking Alexandria called Someone Somewhere.





	Someone Somewhere

-Brent, it's a letter for you.   
-Thank.  
Another letter. Don't even need to guess who it is from. There are already a dozen letters on the table, all with the same address.  
"I miss. When will you come? I understand that things are important, but it's hard for me without you... Music is not written, ideas are gone..."  
All letters are open, lying before his eyes. Brent saves each one, writes the answers. He replies that he will come soon. And now he is alone, far from home and from everyone who is dear to him.  
"...You know, I remember everything that you said to me before leaving, but I didn't think it would be so hard for me!... It's dark and cold without you, and there is emptiness inside... After all, I miss your voice, your eyes, hugs... I miss you! I'm waiting for your return!..."  
He's far from home. The distance is very large, and the only thing that cuts it is letters. They come every two days, and all from one sender. There were reliefs on some of the sheets, and only Brent knew that these were tears that fell on the paper. His eyes also sparkled, but he took a blank sheet.  
"A letter home:  
I know we don't speak much. But we booth know I'm not keen to. But I think there's things   
I've left unsaid ! I’m okay, don't worry! I wish I'd been a better kid. I'm trying to slow down. I'm sorry for letting you down!..."  
-Send.  
The entire table is littered with scribbled sheets. This handwriting and abbreviations could only be understood by Brent. However, he clearly parsed phrases, in places with flowing ink:  
"How are you? I understand, you are now alone and very far away, and my hands drop. You put your hands on my shoulders and told me not to lose heart. You know, sometimes it's hard to be strong, but I try. Don't worry, I still love you, the distance won't change. Though to hell with this, come back!  
Zachary Myers "  
Brent closed his eyes. He did not know what he would do, what awaited him, and when he would return. He was alone, but something was pulling him home. Or someone. He felt that despite his loneliness, he was not alone. This cry came from the heart! Return is like life from a new page. Home sweet home! ... But is there someone somewhere who is waiting for him to return there?...


End file.
